


flaming hot cheetos

by ephemeral_incandescence



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Group Chat Fic, Group chat, I wrote this in like fifteen minutes, M/M, bc theres not enough of them, enjoy, people are probably a lil ooc, so im writing my own, sorry about that, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeral_incandescence/pseuds/ephemeral_incandescence
Summary: scarfboy: i can and will kill udad: isaacscarfboy: whatdad: noscarfboy: >:(





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idiot: Stiles  
> dad: Scott  
> mom: Lydia  
> theprettyone: Allison  
> angery: Malia  
> scarfboy: Isaac  
> sourwolf: Derek  
> toeh: Theo  
> dumbar: Liam  
> princess: Hayden  
> gayson: Mason  
> sunshine: Corey

{5:18AM}

**_idiot_ ** **added** **_dad_ ** **,** **_mom_ ** **,** **_theprettyone_ ** **, and 9 others to** **_flaming hot cheetos_ **

**idiot:** rise n shine fuckers!!!

**angery:** what,,, is this

**dumbar:** it is not even 6 am

**scarfboy:** im goign to strangle u

**idiot:** with your scarf i bet

**_sourwolf_ ** **has left the chat**

**idiot:** not so fast bicth

**_idiot_ ** **added** **_sourwolf_ ** **to the chat**

**_sourwolf_ ** **has left the chat**

**_idiot_ ** **added** **_sourwolf_ ** **to the chat**

**_sourwolf_ ** **has left the chat**

**sunshine:** stiles blease let me rest

**scarfboy:** jesus christ you woke up the baby

**idiot:** o fuck

**idiot:** im sorry corey!!! ily pls dont tell mason

**dumbar:** go back to sleep c ill bring u coffee

**sunshine:** my 1 tru friend

**dumbar:** everyone stfu until at least 6 thank you

{6:02AM}

_**idiot** _ **to _flaming hot cheetos_**

**idiot:** wakey wakey!!!

**toeh:** wtf do you want

**dad:** stiles why

**idiot:** YOURE THE ONE THAT SAID WE SHOULD MAKE A GROUP CHAT

**idiot:** WHY ARE YOU COMPLAINING

**dad:** because people are trying to sleep

**idiot:** THEY SAID TO WAIT UNTIL 6

**angery:** y r u yelling

**idiot:** THIS IS A TEXT

**mom:** they should probably get up anyway they have school

**scarfboy:** hah

**theprettyone:** b nice to the kids

**idiot:** so ANYWAY welcome to the pack group chat

**mom:** any reason why you decided to start it at 5:18 am?

**idiot:** i just love you all sm

**scarfboy:** i can and will kill u

**dad:** isaac

**scarfboy:** what

**dad:** no

**scarfboy:** >:(

**gayson:** hey stiles?

**idiot:** yes sir

**gayson:** corey is v grumpy

**gayson:** n im gonna gut you

**idiot:** oh my gOD why is everything always MY FAULT

**mom:** this is entirely your fault

**idiot:** youre supposed to be on my side!

**mom:** :)

**dumbar:** yeah get fucked stiles

**dad:** language

**gayson:** corey just threw a sock at me

**princess:** tell him ill bring him a cinnamon bun

**gayson:** he apologized

**sunshine:** thank u hayds

**princess:** id die for you cor

**sunshine:** i love u

**princess:** <3

**idiot:** disgustang

**gayson:** hayd pls dont try to steal my boyfriend u already have 2

**princess:** are you slutshaming me

**theprettyone:** oK everyone take a deep breath

**toeh:** leave my fucking gf alone

**gayson:** imsorry

**toeh:** thats what i fucking thought

**mom:** this was a horrible idea

**idiot:** in my defense

**idiot:** it was not MY idea

**dad:** …

**princess:** corey im here come get ur cinnamon bun

**sunshine:** !!!

**sunshine:** this is why ily

**gayson:** what about me??? :((

**scarfboy:** can yall stop sexting

**dumbar:** fuck u

**scarfboy:** i wasnt even fucking talking to you

**idiot:** i have so many regrets

**angery:** you should

{7:49AM}

_**dumbar** _ **to _flaming hot cheetos_**

**dumbar:** i wanna dieeeeee

**scarfboy:** what could possibly have gone wrong in the 19 minutes youve been in class

**dumbar:** oh nothing went wrong this just sucks

**toeh:** want me to come get you

**dad:** THEO

**dumbar:** YES

**toeh:** hayds?

**gayson:** shes asleep

**angery:** oh mood

**theprettyone:** what class are you in?

**gayson:** english

**mom:** ooh what’re you reading??

**gayson:** catcher in the rye

**scarfboy:** oh that book fucking sucks

**angery:** ^

**toeh:** idk i liked it

**scarfboy:** whY

**dumbar:** he relates to holden on a personal level

**scarfboy:** again. Why.

**gayson:** maybe bc he’s a suicidal liar w/ no friends

**angery:** holden or theo?

**_toeh_ ** **has left the chat**

**dumbar:** :(

**_dumbar_ ** **added** **_toeh_ ** **to the chat**

**dumbar:** stop bullying my bf

**toeh:** im almost there we’re gonna go get donuts

**theprettyone:** ooh can i have one?

**dumbar:** anything for u ally

**theprettyone:** aw thanks puppy

**scarfboy:** i want one too

**dad:** ok i dont approve of leaving school early but i also want a donut

**toeh:** ill get you a donut scott

**scarfboy:** what about me

**idiot:** i just woke up again but i want a donut!

**toeh:** i guess we can get a donut for stiles

**toeh:** what do u think liam

**scarfboy:** whats going on

**dumbar:** sure we can get stiles a donut even tho he made corey mad

**scarfboy:** ME TOO??

**dumbar:** lydia do u want one

**mom:** oh sure!

**scarfboy:** DONUT

**toeh:** im here come on liam

**toeh:** we’re getting donuts for everyone but isaac

**scarfboy:** this is biphobia

**dumbar:** are you fuckign joking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't even know what this is, fluff is definitely not my usual thing. If you enjoyed let me know I guess! Updates on this will be sporadic at best, also I might accidentally make it angsty. Oops.


	2. Chapter 2

{11:24AM}

_**dad** _ **to _flaming hot cheetos_**

**dad:** is everyone free to come over tonight

 **idiot:** absolutely

 **dad:** i knew you were

 **dad:** i meant everyone else

 **idiot:** rude

 **mom:** i can make cookies if you want

 **idiot:** i,,,, love you

 **mom:** i know

 **theprettyone:** yep! what movies are we watching

 **dad:** whose turn is it to pick?

 **gayson:** its coreys turn

 **scarfboy:** not to be homophobic but when is it not coreys turn

 **gayson:** ??? youre literally bi

 **scarfboy:** prove it

 **gayson:** ok?

 **gayson:** **[scottandisaacsittinginatree.jpg]**

 **_scarfboy_ ** **has left the chat**

 **mom:** so anyway

 **mom:** chocolate chip or snickerdoodles

 **theprettyone:** both!!!!

 **_idiot_ ** **added** **_scarfboy_ ** **to the chat**

 **idiot:** youre not getting away that easily

 **scarfboy:** youre all lucky i have no other friends

 **idiot:** thats bc ur a bitch

 **scarfboy:** i resent that

 **_idiot_ ** **changed** **_scarfboy_ ** **’s name to** **_bitchboy_ **

**dad:** can everyone just be nice for one second

 **idiot:** :)

 **dad:** thank you

 **bitchboy:** fuck you stiles idk how to change it back

 **idiot:** hm sux 2 be a little bitch i guess

 **_dad_ ** **changed** **_bitchboy_ ** **’s name to** **_scarfboy_ **

**dad:** anyway

 **dad:** y’all know the rules, last two to the house have to go buy snacks

 **princess:** no fair i have practice until 5 :(

 **dumbar:** ill wait and be last with you

 **princess:** ok!

 **idiot:** NO

 **dumbar:** y not

 **angery:** bc you stop shopping every 5 seconds to make out

 **dumbar:** we do NOT

 **scarfboy:** #exposed

 **dumbar:** shut up bitch boy

 **theprettyone:** there is so much bullying going on in this chat

 **mom:** be nice or i wont make cookies

 **idiot:** you’d make cookies for me

 **mom:** this is true

 **dumbar:** the favoritism in this family is unreal

 **angery:** she’d def make cookies for u too

 **mom:** pardon me, I would not

 **dumbar:** :(

 **angery:** lydia dont fucking lie

 **mom:** ok i probably would

 **scarfboy:** why does corey get to pick the movie if hes not even answering

 **angery:** did it occur to you that corey might be in class

 **gayson:** hes in ap chem you fuck

 **dad:** wat do you guys have against being nice to each other

 **scarfboy:** oh nothing

 **scarfboy:** this is just way more fun :)

 **theprettyone:** isaac you know i love you but why do you have to be a brat

 **scarfboy:** remember that time my dad locked me in a freezer

 **idiot:** oh my fukcign gOD that was ONE time

 **scarfboy:** i beg to differ, it definitely was not

 **angery:** jesus christ

 **dad:** oKAY lets stop minimizing isaacs trauma pls

 **scarfboy:** yeah fuck you guys

 **theprettyone:** stop being a brat

 **scarfboy:** make me

 **theprettyone:** how am i supposed to respond to that

 **scarfboy:** idk you could always threaten to lock me in the freezer

 **dad:** ISAAC AFSAJDJAKLSF

{2:21PM}

_**princess** _ **to _flaming hot cheetos_**

**princess:** mind if i ask what the fuck that was about?

 **gayson:** honestly i couldnt even tell you

 **scarfboy:** every1 was bullying me

 **princess:** that… does not sound like what happened

 **idiot:** has corey picked a movie yet

 **princess:** idk i havent seen him

 **sunshine:** sorry! i stayed after to ask ms antoniou a question

 **mom:** look at that. a responsible student

 **sunshine:** i try! :)

 **idiot:** so idk if you found it amongst the Chaos earlier but its ur turn to pick a movie

 **sunshine:** what did we watch last time?

 **angery:** that stupid ass fuckn dinosaur movie

 **dad:** excUse me

 **idiot:** insult Land Before Time 1 MORE TIME

 **dad:** littlefoot, my angel

 **sunshine:** oh boy

 **sunshine:** can we watch tangled

 **idiot:** **[finallysomegoodfuckingfood.jpg]**

 **theprettyone:** see isaac this is why we let corey pick the movies

 **theprettyone:** but i love littlefoot too

 **angery:** i am surrounded,,,,,,, by five year olds

 **princess:** so can anyone pick me up from practice

 **idiot:** not liam or theo

 **princess:** :(

 **toeh:** dont listen to them, i can get you

 **princess:** :)

 **angery:** or you could just not go

 **princess:** bold of you to assume i want to go in the first place

 **scarfboy:** genuine question

 **dad:** isaac, be nice

 **scarfboy:** y do you play soccer if you hate it so much

 **princess:** i dont hate it

 **princess:** i just dont enjoy it most of the time

 **idiot:** so

 **idiot:** why do you play

 **princess:** no i like playing! i just hate practicing

 **dumbar:** i like watching you play

 **princess:** i like it when you come to watch me play :)

 **dumbar:** :)

 **scarfboy:** my virgin ears cant handle this sexting

 **idiot:** leave them alone you dick

 **mom:** ^

 **dad:** so theo can get her?

 **toeh:** yes

 **dad:** then stiles and malia are on snack duty

 **idiot:** COME AGAIN

 **angery:** HUH?

 **idiot:** I AM ALREADY AT YOUR HOUSE

 **theprettyone:** asdsfhjskahd

 **princess:** oh boy i gotta go to practice

 **dumbar:** have fun bby ily

 **idiot:** ARE WE ALL GONNA JUST IGNORE THIS INJUSTICE

 **idiot:** I CANNOT BELIEVE

 **_dad_ ** **removed** **_idiot_ ** **from the chat**

 **dad:** have fun at practice hayden!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide if this is a human AU or if they're supernatural and I just haven't addressed it yet... if anyone has an opinion feel free to let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

{5:16PM}

 **_princess_ ** **to** **_flaming hot cheetos_ **

**princess:** theo n i are on our way

 **gayson:** sweet

 **angery:** good stiles is eating all the food

 **scarfboy:** normally i would argue for the sake of arguing

 **scarfboy:** but he just finished a party size bag of doritos

 **mom:** sometimes he disgusts me

 **idiot:** i… am offended

 **toeh:** he disgusts me all the time

 **idiot:** theo you are getting on my last fucking nerve

 **mom:** stiles come have a cookie and calm down

 **idiot:** ok

 **mom:** and theo?

 **toeh:** what

 **mom:** stop bullying stiles

 **toeh:** no promises

 **princess:** he promises

 **dad:** wait a minute which one of you is driving?

 **princess:** neither

 **princess:** we’re sitting in the parking lot

 **dumbar:** :(

 **angery:** why does that make you sad

 **dumbar:** bc theyre making out without me

 **theprettyone:** if you dont get here soon there wont be any cheesecake left

 **princess:** theres cheesecake???????

 **dumbar:** not for long >:)

 **princess:** liam.

 **dumbar:** yes my sweet angel

 **princess:** if there isnt cheesecake left when i get there

 **princess:** you will not like what happens to you.

 **dumbar:** is that a threat romero?

 **scarfboy:** i feel,,,,,,,,, uncomfortable

 **angery:** bold of you to assume anyone cares how you feel

 **sunshine:** i saved you some cheesecake hayds dont worry :)

 **princess:** what did i do to deserve you?

 **idiot:** you know youre lucky theres cheesecake at all

 **idiot:** since sOMEONE forced malia and i to do the shopping

 **angery:** i picked out the cheesecake

 **idiot:** you did not

 **angery:** i definitely did

 **angery:** while you were trying to convince me to buy seven whole baguettes

 **theprettyone:** what

 **idiot:** PEOPLE LIKE BAGUETTES WHY IS THAT SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND

 **angery:** no one likes baguettes thAt much

 **idiot:** I DO

 **dad:** ok children stop yelling and come get snacks

 **toeh:** we’re here

 **princess:** cheesecake time!!!

{1:48AM}

 **_sunshine_ ** **to** **_flaming hot cheetos_ **

**sunshine:** i love you guys sm

 **sunshine:** u are all beautiful perfect cinnamon apples

 **sunshine:** goodnight <3

 **theprettyone:** aw corey we love you too <3

 **idiot:** soft corey is the best corey

 **princess:** night c! see u tomorrow <3

 **scarfboy:** i love soft corey

 **idiot:** aw isaac has feelings :’)

{6:32AM}

 **_dumbar_ ** **to** **_flaming hot cheetos_ **

**dumbar:** HELP I FORGOT TO DO THE APUSH HOMEWORK

 **scarfboy:** not my problem???

 **_dumbar_ ** **added** **_gayson_ ** **,** **_princess_ ** **, and** **_sunshine_ ** **to** **_HELP ME_ **

**dumbar:** HELP I FORGOT TO DO THE APUSH HOMEWORK

 **princess:** that… does not surprise me

 **princess:** what was it again?

 **gayson:** u had to outline chapter 19

 **dumbar:** which was about ?

 **gayson:** disunion

 **dumbar:** what the fuck is that

 **princess:** did you read?

 **dumbar:** obviously not

 **gayson:** we cant just send you our outlines they cant be the same

 **princess:** you have study hall second period, do it then

 **dumbar:** the problem is not that i dont have time to do it

 **dumbar:** i just dont wanna

 **princess:** oh my god

 **gayson:** **[ch19outlinepage1.jpg]**

 **gayson:** **[ch19outlinepage2.jpg]**

 **gayson:** just dont copy it word for word

 **dumbar:** i love you

 **princess:** no offense or anything li but how are you still alive

 **dumbar:** the only thing keeping me going is ur love and affection <3

{12:48PM}

 **_dumbar_ ** **to** **_HELP ME_ **

**dumbar:** ok what the fuck

 **gayson:** what

 **dumbar:** you are a fukcing traitor

 **gayson:** what the hell are you talking about???

 **dumbar:** you and hayden

 **princess:** wtf did i do?

 **dumbar:** didnt fuckn tell me n corey that there was a quiz

 **princess:** it was just to check if you read the book tho?

 **dumbar:** which i obviously didnt

 **sunshine:** idk why youre upset? she literally does this after every book?

 **dumbar:** its the principle of the thing corey

 **gayson:** sir it is not my fault that you didnt read bc you were making out w theo

 **princess:** ^

 **dumbar:** you also made out with theo??

 **princess:** but i read the fuckin book

 **gayson:** and the quiz wasnt hard so i didnt feel the need to mention it

 **sunshine:** it really wasnt that big a deal you just had to talk about symbolism

 **dumbar:** i see how it is

 **dumbar:** this is betrayal

 **gayson:** not my fault youre living up to your username

 **dumbar:** ok fuck you

{12:55PM}

 **_princess_ ** **to** **_dumbar_ **

**princess:** liam

 **dumbar:** yes

 **princess:** are you okay?

 **dumbar:** yes

 **princess:** no youre not

 **princess:** were you really that upset about that quiz?

 **princess:** im sorry i should have said something

 **dumbar:** no its ok today has just really sucked

 **princess:** im sorry

 **dumbar:** its ok

 **dumbar:** can i come over later

 **princess:** ofc

 **dumbar:** thanks

 **princess:** i love you <3 see you next period

 **dumbar:** love you too hayds

{2:18AM}

 **_gayson_ ** **to** **_flaming hot cheetos_ **

**gayson:** it has been,,,,,,,, a bitch of a week

 **idiot:** it certainly has

 **mom:** dont you have school tomorrow mase?

 **gayson:** well yes but thats what i texted about

 **sunshine:** normally i would protest about texting this late but i like this plan

 **gayson:** can we pls skip school tomorrow and go to the aquarium

 **idiot:** aquarium ! ! !

 **idiot:** yessir

 **mom:** idk if scott will approve

 **gayson:** its friday  a n d its a half day nothing important is gonna happen

 **sunshine:** please???

 **sunshine:** i wanna see the otters

 **idiot:** i cannot resist coreys puppy dog eyes

 **mom:** you cannot even see him

 **idiot:** no but i can iMAGINE

 **mom:** oh my god

 **mom:** ok, field trip to the aquarium tomorrow

 **sunshine:** yayyyy!! :)


	4. Chapter 4

{7:49AM}

**_idiot_ ** **to** **_flaming hot cheetos_ **

**idiot:** MORNING Y’ALL TIME TO GO SEE THE FISHIES

**dad:** i cant believe we’re pulling the kids out of school to go to an aquarium

**angery:** its not like it isnt educational

**dumbar:** we are not kids

**scarfboy:** you are practically a toddler

**theprettyone:** isaac don’t start

**theprettyone:** it is WAY too early for your shit

**toeh:** when are we leaving

**mom:** hoping to get on the road in a few minutes, meet at the aquarium at 9:30?

**scarfboy:** we’re really driving almost 2 hours to see some dumb fuckn fish?

**idiot:** blocked

**scarfboy:** they’re just fish

**scarfboy:** whats so great about fuckin fish

**idiot:** guys i keep getting notifications but no messages??? :/

**theprettyone:** guys please

**idiot:** anyways! 9:30! b there or b square!

**sunshine:** 9:30???

**gayson:** oh boy

**gayson:** see when we suggested this we were kind of hoping for more of an… afternoon adventure?

**idiot:** THE FISHIES WAIT FOR NO MAN

{1:34PM}

**_mom_ ** **to** **_flaming hot cheetos_ **

**mom:** if anyone sees stiles please let me know? he said he was going to the otters but he’s not here

**dad:** uhhh 

**mom:** oh god what did he do

**dad:** he called isaac a “cunning, pliable, chestnut-haired sunfish”

**dad:** and then isaac found out what a sunfish looked like

**theprettyone:** two questions: were the police called? and what does a sunfish look like

**dad:** 1: no police and 2: you don’t wanna know

**idiot:** in my defense it is NOT my fault isaac doesn’t watch parks and rec

**theprettyone:** im pretty sure you’re the only one who does

**gayson:** false 

**idiot:** thank you 

**mom:** stiles are you okay?

**idiot:** physically i am fine

**idiot:** emotionally i am bruised

**idiot:** also my nose is bleeding please come help me

{6:43PM}

**_theprettyone_** **to** **_flaming hot cheetos_**

**theprettyone:** anyone have any dinner ideas? aquarium closes in 15 minutes

**dumbar:** something cheap pls im so broke

**idiot:** red lobster

**scarfboy:** ur only suggesting that bc u know lydia’s gonna pay for u

**scarfboy:** some of us have to use our own money

**dad:** uh im paying for you??

**scarfboy:** jesus every time i try to make a point

**angery:** it was an invalid point

**idiot:** RED LOBSTER

**_theprettyone_ ** **removed** **_idiot_ ** **from the chat**

**theprettyone:** trying again

**theprettyone:** anyone have any dinner ideas?

**toeh:** there’s a cheap pizza place two blocks from here

**theprettyone:** perfect, thank you

**theprettyone:** for reference, that is how to be helpful

**_dad_ ** **added** **_idiot_ ** **to the chat**

**idiot:** ya know a simple “shut up stiles” would suffice

**idiot:** y’all dont have to remove me every five seconds

**dad:** so should we get going

**idiot** : one sec i gotta go get something

**mom:** you don’t need another stuffed turtle

**idiot:** ...k ill meet you at the car

{10:26PM}

**_sunshine_ ** **to** **_HELP ME_ **

**sunshine:** can we watch a movie tonight???

**dumbar:** we literally spent all day together

**princess:** anything for u corey

**sunshine:** im baby

**dumbar:** yeah we know

**gayson:** what are we watching

**sunshine:** 101 dalmatians

**dumbar:** FUCK WHY DIDNT YOU SAY THAT EASRLIER

**dumbar:** THATSM Y SHIT IM ON MY WAY

**sunshine:** im gonna pretend u dont just like me for my movie choices

**princess:** honestly cor i don’t even think he loves me or theo more than disney movies

**gayson:** he loves me more than disney movies

**dumbar:** no i dont

**princess:** no offense but i think he’d kill us all if he got a fun musical number out of it

**gayson:** liam’s uninvited

**sunshine:** no he’s not

**dumbar:** ha get rekt mase

**sunshine:** but he will be if he ever fucking says that again

{10:39AM}

**_dad_ ** **to** **_flaming hot cheetos_ **

**dad:** pack night tonight

**angery:** didnt we just have one

**idiot:** bold of you to assume that matters

**idiot:** besides in this house we don’t argue with free food

**mom:** its not free 

**mom:** you just dont pay for it.

**idiot:** well ya but i repay u with my love and affection

**idiot:** :-)

**scarfboy:** EW what the FUCK is that

**idiot:** what

**scarfboy:** who the fUCK puts a fuckin nose on their SMILEY FACe

**idiot:** jesus christ

**_idiot_ ** **removed** **_scarfboy_ ** **from the chat**

**theprettyone:** stiles come on

**theprettyone:** its not even 11 yet

**idiot:** YOU ALL LET HIM ATTACK ME

**dad:** to be fair thats the ugliest smiley face i’ve ever seen

**idiot:** oh my god 

**_idiot_ ** **added** **_scarfboy_ ** **to the chat**

**idiot:** they made me add u back

**idiot:** :-(

**scarfboy:** i cant even help it 

**scarfboy:** it just looks so fuckin stupid

**idiot:** shUT the FUCK

{5:46PM}

**_toeh_ ** **to** **_flaming hot cheetos_ **

**toeh:** so uh the pups and i are gonna be a little late

**theprettyone:** is everything ok?

**toeh:** yeah everyones fine

**theprettyone:** i asked if everyTHING was ok

**theprettyone:** now im nervous

**sunshine:** its allm y fautl

**mom:** what the hell is going on?

**dumbar:** NOTHING IT IS NOT A BIG DEAL

**sunshine:** YES IT IS

**dumbar:** NO ITS NOT

**theprettyone:** do i need to call the sheriff

**princess:** no!

**sunshine:** its my fault

**dumbar:** i mean this in the kindest way possible but corey please shut up

**toeh:** so we’re at the emergency room

**theprettyone:** ???

**dad:** excuse me

**princess:** not! a! big! deal!

**toeh:** corey was invisible and scared mason and he fell and busted his hand open

**gayson:** guess w hos gettin STITCHEZ

**mom:** oh my god

**dumbar:** corey why did you give him his phone back

**sunshine:** ITS ALL MY FAULT

**idiot:** i feel like you should all know that isaac is cackling right now

**scarfboy:** its funny. sue me

**toeh:** some intern is coming to sew him up gotta go

**gayson:** FUCK YEAH

**princess:**  we'll be there in a little bit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I have been gone for A While (oops) battling some serious writer's block (which I am still not over yet) but I'm hoping to get back into this one because it got positive feedback. Hope you enjoyed! (also i beg you to look up what a sunfish is if you don't know)


	5. Chapter 5

{Monday 6:54AM}

**_dumbar_ ** **to** **_HELP ME_ **

**dumbar:** im not going to school

**sunshine:** why not?

**dumbar:** i dont want to

**gayson:** are you kidding

**gayson:** im going and i got STITCHES

**dumbar:** yeah yeah we get it mase ur a victim

**sunshine:** I SAID IW AS SORRY

**princess:** liam you’re going to school

**dumbar:** no

**_princess_ ** **added** **_toeh_ ** **to the chat**

**toeh:** if you can be ready in five minutes i can drive you

**dumbar:** oop guess whos going to school

{11:58AM}

**_gayson_ ** **to** **_HELP ME_ **

**gayson:** DID Y’ALL HEAR ABOUT THE FIGHT THIS MORNING 

**princess:** no?? 

**sunshine:** who was it???

**gayson:** THATS NOT IMPORTANT 

**gayson:** APPARENTLY FOUR JUNIORS CORNERED A SOPHOMORE IN THE BATHROOM BY THE GYM AND FUCKIN JUMPED HIM 

**princess:** holy shit! 

**gayson:** AND FINSTOCK HEARD IT BECAUSE THEY WERE ALL SCREAMING LIKE “KICK HIS HEAD! KICK HIS HEAD!”

**gayson:** SO THEN HE WENT IN TO BREAK IT UP AND NOW THE BATHROOM IS SHUT DOWN BECAUSE OF “CRIMINAL ACTIVITY”

**sunshine:** only in beacon hills, i stg

**princess:** ok but now i really wanna know who it was 

**gayson:** i’ll do some digging. just thought y’all should know 

**dumbar:** no digging required! got the tea!

**sunshine:** whomst the fuck was it

**dumbar:** y’all know that cute kid nolan that just moved here a few months ago

**gayson:** yep

**gayson:** WAIT OMG NO 

**dumbar:** gabe and his friends beat nolan up

**sunshine:** noooo! :(

**princess:** jesus christ why is gabe such a fucking troglodyte

**dumbar:** what the hell does that mean

**gayson:** is that word too big for you?

**sunshine:** use your context clues liam

**princess:** it means caveman, liam

**dumbar:** see hayden loves me

**gayson:** she would probably love u more if u could read

**dumbar:** Y ARE YOU COMING FOR ME LIKE THIS 

**dumbar:** I GOT YOU THE FUCKINF TEA

**gayson:** fuckinf

**sunshine:** fuckinf

**princess:** fuckinf

**dumbar:** ok you know what?

**_dumbar_ ** **changed the chat name to** **_three fake hoes and me_ **

{2:18PM}

**_toeh_ ** **to** **_three fake hoes and me_ **

**toeh:** sorry im late but 

**toeh:** fuckinf

**_dumbar_ ** **removed** **_toeh_ ** **from the chat**

{Tuesday, 2:33AM}

**_idiot_ ** **to** **_flaming hot cheetos_ **

**idiot:** im booooooored

**idiot:** someone pay attention 2 me

**idiot:** helloooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**idiot:** LOVE ME

**scarfboy:** why the fuck are you awake

**idiot:** im inventing my own time zone

**idiot:** its called Stiles’ Time Domain

**scarfboy:** so STD

**idiot:** LET ME LIVE

**scarfboy:** ur time of death is 2:36 STD

**idiot:** im gonna choke you when i see you tomorrow

**scarfboy:** is that a threat or a promise

**idiot:** UGH

**angery:** this is the kinkiest shit ive ever seen

**idiot:** FUCK BOTH OF YOU

**scarfboy:** u wish ;)

**theprettyone:** isaac

**theprettyone:** why do you have to antagonize stiles at 2:40 am

**scarfboy:** i have done nothing wrong, ever, in my life

**theprettyone:** i-

**idiot:** YOU DO WATCH PARKS AND REC

**idiot:** YOU PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE FOR NOTHING

**_theprettyone_ ** **removed** **_idiot_ ** **from the chat**

**_theprettyone_ ** **removed** **_scarfboy_ ** **from the chat**

**theprettyone:** sleep tight everyone!

{9:12AM}

**_flaming hot cheetos_ **

**_theprettyone_** **added** ** _scarfboy_** **to the chat**

**_theprettyone_ ** **added** **_idiot_ ** **to the chat**

**theprettyone:** welcome back from exile

**scarfboy:** that was rude

**dad:** you fell asleep immediately after, why did you care

**scarfboy:** i couldnt talk to anyone

**dad:** you were,,, in my bed?

**dad:** with me??

**scarfboy:** ok fine i just like bullying stiles :/

**theprettyone:** there it is

**idiot:** HE FINALLY ADMITS IT

**dad:** its not like we didn’t all know it already

**dad:** also im sorry but its fun to make fun of you

**idiot:** oh my gOD

**idiot:** betrayed by my own best friend

**idiot:** at least lydia loves me

**mom:** for some reason

**idiot:** i…

**mom:** stiles i’m joking you know i love you

**idiot:** :)

**scarfboy:** disgusting

**theprettyone:** isaac please 

**scarfboy:** its disgusting

**theprettyone:** if you dont stop right now

**gayson:** not to interrupt whatever the fuck is going on but some of us are in class right now

**scarfboy:** so turn your notifications off we’re in the middle of something

**gayson:** in the middle of what

**scarfboy:** allison was threatening me and it was hot

**_theprettyone_ ** **removed** **_scarfboy_ ** **from the chat**

**theprettyone:** THATS ENOUGH OF THAT

{11:46PM}

**_idiot_ ** **to** **_flaming hot cheetos_ **

**idiot:** who wants to play minecraft???

**angery:** no one

**gayson:** ME

**sunshine:** idk how but ill play!

**dumbar:** me too

**angery:** i stand corrected

**idiot:** SWEET

**idiot:** see isaac? other people like me!

**idiot:** take that you fuckn idiot!

**angery:** oh sweaty

**angery:** no one added isaac back yet

**idiot:** FUCK

**angery:** time of death: 11:48pm STD


End file.
